Same Name New Game
by Fang96
Summary: The Justice League face a new threat. A threat that involves a certain Joker. His real intentions are unknown; especially since Lex Luthor has something up his sleeve. Drake claims he's changed, taken prisoner by the League, Raven is convinced there is something beyond what Drake says. But what will she do? Will she fall in love again? Or not? Sequel to New Name Old Game.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! And so is Drake. I promised a sequel and here's the introduction. You will notice it basically the ending from the past story but I added a few more details.**

Raven's Point Of View.

It's been four and a half years since the demon Apollyon escaped from my father's domain to earth. Four and half years without hearing from _**him**_. During these years the Titans took their own paths. I went back with my mother and trained with her; I never knew what happened to the rest of them. During this year I was summoned by the Justice League, where I was offered a job; little did I know that it would reunite me with my old friends. Robin (now called Night wing) still wore his mask over his blue eyes, he was more built, mature, more like batman but not the same. Starfire, hadn't changed much. Expect now she wore the crown of her people on her head and she was less…ignorant than before. She was still her same old "Hugs" and "Friendship!" and bla bla bla. Cyborg had changed a lot, not attitude wise as much but his robot parts were more up to date, he had more weapons and other gadgets. Beast boy had changed a lot. He gotten taller, more mature. On the other hand he had kept his humor and kept making failed attempt to crack jokes. It's amazing the changes one has when they turn 18.

I had changed as well. My magic no longer required to be controlled by my emotion as it had been before. My mother taught me how to control my powers by will. It was a long and hard process but I finally was able to master it. I was more mature, my hair was kept short and physically I really hadn't changed much. I still wear my blue cape with the hood up. However, with my friends I will keep my hood down, with them I have no need to cover my face and look more intimidating.

The Justice League headquarters circled the earth's atmosphere at a slow speed. Its long hallways with wide windows that gave you the breath taking view of the earth and a close-up on the stars that shined from beyond. Walking these hallways you would often encounter with others from the League. Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, sometimes you would catch Batman walking down towards the main computer, and other times you would catch a glimpse of the speedy Flash. Aqua man of course rarely came seeing how he has a son and a queen and a whole Atlantian civilization to guard and lead. I've encounter with the Flash many times. Often he has tried to make a humorous conversation with me but it's failed.

I was settled by the main computer along with Cyborg and Martian Man hunter. Curiosity overcame me when I saw the Arkham prison file. I looked at all of the prison inmates, I found Two-Face, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Gator, Felix Faust, Scarecrow, Bane, The Riddler, Grundy, Killer Croc; it seemed that every villain in Gotham was there. But no sign of the Jokers. So I scrolled down the list a little more and found The Joker and Harley Quinn. Drake's parents! But where was he? I kept looking but found no records; I was about to click on the Jokers name when the sirens started to blast all over the watch tower. Closing the computer I used my powers to teleport to the main hall.

"What's going on?!" Beast boy called out.

"I don't know the systems being hacked! I can't figure out who it is though!" Cyborg yelled back.

"_It's_ _Joker_" Martians calm voice echoed through my mind.

"_What_? _But_ _he's in Arkham isn't he_?" I thought back.

"_Appears that_ _he broke out_".

I was about reply when the giant screen flickered to life in the main hall. Superman flew up to the front; the screen went blank for a minute before turning black. A single light appeared and a laughter all too familiar rang across the speakers.

"The Justice League, oh we are going to have fun with you aren't we Harley?" Joker stepped into the light.

"Why yes pudding, especially with that BIG surprise Mr. Luther has planned." She smiled at the camera as she stepped into the light next to the Joker.

"What is Luther's plan?" Superman demanded.

"Now where is the fun in telling you that information?"

My heart stopped. I knew that voice; it was the voice from all those years ago. After all this time...My eyes snapped up to the screen and there I saw two familiar crimson eyes….Drake. He sounded even older. His mask was on; white make-up and dark circles around his eyes. His permanent smile was still in place. His dark hair was barely visible in the obscurity of the background. I drew a sharp breath as he stepped into the light, revealing how tall he had gotten, his more mature features; his hair had grown a little. He had changed his clothing though. He wore a tight black shirt, which was covered by a light zipper hoodie which looked like his old one just less loose. Purple on the outside, green on the inside. He still wore those skinny black jeans and converse. My eyes stayed glued on the screen; for a moment I forgot where I was and that I had others with me. All I could see was him. Just like before he was taken away to Gotham. My fingers slowly went up to my lips as I remember that day. He looked into my eyes with his grin set in place, only now it looked softer and less insane. He then said directly at me:

"Isn't that right…Raven?"

Whispers broke out in the room I glanced at my fellow Titans; of course they knew about my past with him but no one else did. Superman flew towards me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Raven what do you have to do with this?" Superman asked softly.

"I…" I started to say.

"We know him from four years ago Superman, he was terrorizing Jump City," Robin cut in for me.

I shot him a thankful glance, which he nodded to. I looked back to the screen to see Joker placing a hand on Drake's shoulder with an approving smile. Drake kept his eyes on me almost with an apologetic gaze but smirked instead.

"This has been fun, let's leave to make sure the information sinks in," Joker suddenly interrupted.

"Goodbye Nuisance league." Harley spoke in a high pitched manner.

"See you around…Raven". Drake winked and disappeared from the screen.

The Titans came to me side and beast boy placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok Raven?" He asked innocently.

"Fine." I replied in a neutral voice.

"Raven a word". The Batman said in his gruff voice.

"Yes sir."

With that I easily kept pace with Batman, knowing he would probably want answers to his questions. We arrived to his interrogation room.

"Why is Joker's son interested in you?"

"I…" I sighed knowing I couldn't lie to Batman. "I used to have feelings for him".

"Do you still have those feelings?"

"No".

"He's a joker you know that right? He cannot be trusted." Batman paused. "Tell no one about your past feelings only I, Martian and your former Titans can know understand?"

"Yes".

Hero and Villains don't belong with each other. If anyone found out well it could cause (not only for me but for him as well) a lot of problems. Problems like…

"Raven, so…who was _**that**_?" Said the most annoying voice I ever heard in my life behind me.

_Supergirl_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Drake's POV)

The clear aqua blue water shimmered in the brightness of the sun; the simple waves crashed onto the white soft sand on the bay. The high noon sun was neither gentle nor too harsh. No one was on the island…or that's what it seemed. Lex Luther's private Caribbean island was the very definition of paradise. Isolated from any hero. His massive mansion was well hidden between the countless palm trees. Hidden there was a small walk way that lead to his guests cottages; they weren't as fancy as the main mansion but they didn't miss out on the high technology.

Four years and a half since I went back home; part of me missed Jump City but the rest of me was glad to be with my parents. My father taught me about all sorts of dangerous chemicals and the reactions. Sort of like chemistry class but way cooler. Explosions everywhere, driving the guards at Arkham crazy and most of all getting on the Batman's nerves; things like that made me grin. I was nineteen now, sure I had gotten taller and more agile but personality-wise I hadn't changed one bit. I would often find myself wondering what had happened to Raven, was she still in Jump City? Would she be looking for my entrance? During those years it grew almost painful to maintain those thoughts, it was a constant torture in my dreams. The kiss which had marked my life; how could I possibly forget?

Alas that is in the past, I lay on a single hammock in the shade. I wore a simple black trousers and shades over my eyes. I rested peacefully there; it felt like a vacation.

"Oh pumpkin!" My mother's voice suddenly yelled.

Groaning I opened a single eye and saw Harley Quinn standing beside my hammock whilst holding her drink.

"Mr. Luther wants for us to have a family meeting". She said with a smile.

That's right, as soon as we escaped Arkham, Lex invited us to his private Caribbean island; before that we had to do our little scare up to the legendary Justice League. A week has passed since that little introduction occurred. It was still fresh in my mind; the coolness of the darkness against my skin, my usual façade was up and to make it better I stood by my father, waiting for my entrance. At the time I had no idea that, that very same day I would encounter those blue-purple eyes from years ago. The moment I saw her I knew she recognized me as well. It was if time froze and all that stood in front of me was her. She had grown considerably. Her hair remained short, but she was slimmer yet built in a manner. It suited her perfectly. But her eyes…her eyes never changed. They drove me wild, made my heart race like never before and most of all I knew she could see right through my act. When certain words slipped out my mouth chaos erupted from the other side of the screen. Whispers and gasps alike targeted Raven. Father was proud of me that day, simple words caused chaos, and I was a Joker indeed in his eyes. Mother saw that day differently, of course she saw my reaction and Raven's, how could she have missed it? Her grin was the biggest I've seen in a while.

I sighed contently at the memory.

"Remembering last week's events?" My mother asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," I found myself smiling.

"Anyway we should go pumpkin you know how Mr. Lex gets when we arrive late".

"Yes mother but stop calling me Pumpkin!" I said with a glare.

"Why? Your father doesn't mind", she chuckled.

"Mom it's embarrassing! Besides father's crazy!" I complained.

"And you're not?" My father suddenly appeared behind me.

"I never said that", I shrugged.

Joker and Harley let out a laugh. We walked up the narrow path up to the mansion, were good old Luther was waiting.

"Glad to see you took your time". Luther's grim voice said as we entered. "We have business to attend".

"Always so strict with time Lexy, you need to learn to have fun", my father said as he casually threw his arms around Lex's shoulder.

I chuckled at Luther's annoyed expression as he brushed off my father's arm. He led us to the main room; a large white sofa was surrounded by comfy looking chairs, in the middle sat a glass coffee table. Any regular person would have mistaken this for a lovely summer home but we villains know better. This was nothing more than a disguise, I actually wonder what kind of traps he has set up in this room, never mind the house that would take me ages and I'm just too lazy at the moment. We sat down in different areas. My parents together on the couch, Luther in the chair nearby and I was facing him.

"So what's the plan Lexy? Why have you brought us here?" My father asked while looking bored. "Another miserable plan to bring down Supes?"

"This time I was aiming more for the Justice League", Lex explained.

This of course was his first attempt to bring down the Justice League, so it wasn't anything new; however, seeing how a certain someone was involved this caught my attention. I leaned forward slightly with curiosity. My father and mother caught sight of this and immediately smirked.

"What's the plan this time Lex?" Father asked.

"It's rather simple actually, we've been attacking the League in the wrong manner, and you see, we've been trying to attack them from the outside, but after careful consideration I found that one of options is to attack from the inside". Lex took a pause.

"Ok but how do we get inside? I mean it's not any of us can disguise ourselves, that Martian dude will know" I reasoned.

"Precisely young Joker, which exactly why you are the perfect candidate".

"Oh yeah sure…Wait what?"

"Yes well you see" Luther quickly started to explain. "You are fairly new and unknown to the League plus you have…history".

Luther pressed a button where a screen appeared; the screen flickered to life as an image of Raven and I appeared. It was a picture of the day we kissed. My father's jaw drop, my mother let out a small gasp and I stared in shock at the screen.

"H-how…?" –I couldn't find the words as my mind raced.

"I have my…sources", Lex said carefully.

"Luther, I…I mean we would like a word with our son if you will". My dad said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Of course."

Lex stepped out of the room…this was not going to end well.

"Son, when exactly where you going to tell me…THAT YOU KISSED A HERO?!" My father exploded.

"Dear calm down, he was younger and he didn't know better". My mother defended me.

"No Harley I want to hear it from his mouth. Did you or did you not kiss a hero?!"

I didn't flinch, I was used to my father's outburst by now.

"I was sixteen dad" I said rolling my eyes. "It was nothing, yes I kissed her but I was younger and I was never thinking about doing it again".

I crossed my arms lightly almost casually, but that was just for show. In reality my muscles were tense ready for my father to attack, my eyes were sharp, and my jaw was clenched slightly. My father seemed to relax though, he stared me hard in the eye before erupting in laughter. I relaxed slightly before joining him in the laughter.

"What are you clowns laughing at now?" Luther suddenly appeared while holding a drink in his hand. "If you don't mind I would like getting on with my plan."

"As you wish Lexy old pal," My father said with a light laugh.

"As I was saying, we will need someone from the inside of the League to finally get rid them and the only one who can even get close to them is Drake."

"No," I answered immediately.

"Drake, don't you see without you my plan can't work, don't you want to get rid of the Justice League once and for all? I mean why should they have all the fun right?"

I glared knowing he was right, besides this my chance to see raven. Sighing I replied:

"What do I need to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long, it's been a busy past few weeks and I couldn't write or upload. Oh and just so you guy know by the end of this chapter some of you might have some questions let me answer them now it will all be explained in chapter 3. I promise more chapters are on the way :)**

In all the history of bad ideas this was by far the worst.

*****_**Flash back* **_

"_Drake, don't you see without you my plan can't work, don't you want to get rid of the Justice League once and for all? I mean why should they have all the fun right?"_

_I glared knowing he was right, besides this my chance to see Raven. Sighing I replied:_

"_What do I need to do?"_

_Luther smiled broadly. _

"_Excellent. The plan is fairly simple. First we need a distraction."_

_The screen changed to a blue print map of Metropolis city. _

"_Luckily, I have gather old acquaintances which have agreed to help."_

"_Wait why Metropolis?" I intervened._

"_If we're going to do this we need the Man of Steel to make sure he takes you to the League."_

"_What if he takes me back to Arkham?"_

"_Nonsense, the Batman is far cleverer than that he will try to figure out our plan by interrogating you"._

"_Batman interrogating my son?! Over my dead body!" My mother snarled._

"_It is a necessary action. I will provide you with details which you will tell the Batman"._

"_A bat chasing its own tail, why didn't I think of that?" My father exclaimed._

"_Because I'm smarter and you chase your own tail."_

"_Ok! What's the next part?" I interrupted._

"_Impatient like your father," Luther sighed. "As I was starting to say, once you are interrogated by the Batman I'm sure you will be held in their base. And this is the main part of the plan."_

_He took a pause. _

"_You will say that you changed, over the years you realized that the League was better and so on and so on…you will gain their trust. Get all of their attention away from us". _

"_But…What? You want me to become a hero?" I asked bewildered. _

"_Yes now keep up. In Metropolis we will perform a sort of bank robbery, an explosion gone wrong and you will be trapped."_

"_Trapped?!" My mother, my father and I exclaimed._

"_Yes"._

"_Will he get injured?" my mother asked worriedly as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me protectively. _

"_Mom" I muttered in annoyance. _

_She ignored me and glared at Luther._

"_No guarantee but the explosion will be controlled enough so that your boy can dodge but remain trapped at the same time."_

"_That makes me feel __**so **__much better" I rolled my eyes._

_Seeing how I practically already agreed I simply nodded._

"_Fine, when do we start?"_

"_Are you sure pumpkin?" My mother's grip tightened._

"_Yes now stop hugging me so tight."_

"_Perfect we start the day after tomorrow". _

_*__**end of flashback* **_

What on earth was I thinking? Oh that's right I wasn't thinking. Brilliant Drake, absolutely perfect. After a spending a day in paradise now I found myself in a small helicopter heading towards Metropolis where the plan would be taken into action. I let out a sigh as I ran my hand throw my black/green hair. Lex insisted I went with my "costume". The white make-up that covered my face, around my eyes the familiar black circles. I crossed my arms, my zipper hoodie wasn't made to keep me warm at such heights. Closing my eyes I pictured what was about to happen to me. I pictured getting rescued/caught by Superman only to be then flown to League's main base where I will be placed in some sort of prison. And then later on I would have to face the Batman; it is said he uses dark methods for his interrogation. I am prepared though, he can't scare me…but I can't do that this time. I need to win their trust, I need to find some way to make them see how I "changed". According to Lex it would be easier if I start with convincing Raven; she knows my true self though, it would be as equally difficult to convince her as well.

"Now remember Drake, we break in, Ultra-humanite will set up the bomb outside the safe, where…" Luther started to say until I interrupted.

"I set inside the safe, you detonate the bomb and I get trapped like a helpless damsel in distress until Superman comes," I glared at Lex.

"Yes, now we'll be dropping you off a block away from the bank you can cause as much havoc as you want, Ultra-humanite will meet you inside."

I didn't respond, I could only think: If I'm going down I'm causing some serious chaos on the way. I reached over and grabbed a bag. Whistling I opened it and I found an x-95 assault rifle and smiled. We arrived in a matter of minutes; I dropped down with the bag slung over my shoulder and a baseball cap over my crimson eyes. I continued to whistle as I walked down the street. Opening the bag in a subtle matter I waited until I was a few meters away from the bank until I pulled it out and randomly shot a cop. Screams erupted from outside the bank. Shooting a few more cops and a couple random runners I entered the bank. I shot up to the ceiling and started to laugh.

"W-w-what do you want?! We'll give you anything! Just don't hurt us!" The general manager begged on his knees.

I pulled my cap off to reveal my face and smiled.

"I want…" I looked at him for a while with my smile still set. "…for you to die".

I shot him dead in front of the others. A couple of ladies let out exaggerated sobs and some of them men trembled and coward behind their desk. Smiling I jumped behind the counter, no one dared to move.

"I'm here", I pretended to report.

I knew Ultra-humanite was going to appear soon.

"Was killing that man really necessary Quinn?" Humanite calm said as he walked into the scene.

"Yup".

We walked over to the safe, where Humanite started to place the bomb. He looked over to me and gave me an apologetic glance.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly.

I simply shrugged. "Let's just get this over with already".

He nodded before turning on his act. He grinned madly as soon as I stepped into the safe.

"Sorry kid, but you're just liability," he said loudly.

"What? I'm Joker's son! You can't do this to me!" I yelled as he closed the door.

"I just did, bye kid seems you weren't needed after all I'm sure your parents will agree after this tragic accident occurs," he said with a muffled behind the safe door.

I growled and banged my fist against the door; amused by my own act I went to the very back of the safe and placed myself behind something that looked fairly concrete and not very likely to be blown away from the blast. I closed my eyes momentarily as in trying to see how the events that were yet to come true would play out. I get caught in the blast, get captured by the Man of Steel, then I face the Batman in interrogating oh yeah that's something to be looking forward to. Sighing I waited for the bomb. How much time limit did it have? Maybe Superman took it…?

_**BOOM! **_The blast was bigger than expected. My so called safe zone couldn't withstand the force of the discharge. I managed to dodge somewhat unfortunately my leg got caught between the wall and the block thing. I was pretty sure my leg wasn't broken but damn did it hurt. I clenched my jaw in pain and let out a shaky breath. This high pitched sound rang in my ears. Next time I see Humanite I'll make sure to tell him how _**fabulous**_ his bomb worked. I coughed as the smoke cleared. There screams outside the door and the obnoxious sound of police sirens.

"The door won't budge sir!" A voice yelled.

"I think one was trapped inside!" Another different voice called out.

"I'll take care of this", an unmistakable voice of…

"Superman!"

Let the fun begin. I let another cough to let him know I was in there. I heard the metal creak painfully as the Man of Steel cracked open the safe door. Soon I saw red boots in front of me. He grabbed the box thing letting go of my leg; I let out a small gasp in relief. Before I knew it he pick me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Batman I captured one of them what do I do?" He said and after a small pause he continued. "Right on my way."

He walked outside to the gathering crowd outside of the bank. I pretended to be semi-dazed from the blast. The police were ready with their hand cuffs but their Man of Steel held up a hand to stop them.

"Superman what are you doing?" A voice-which I think belonged to the famous Louise Lane- called out.

"Sorry, but the League has requested me to bring this one in for interrogation, we will let you know as soon as we get answers".

We were in the air as soon as he finished.

"Green Lantern I will need a force field for him to breathe".

A green force field appeared around my head as Superman flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and off towards the Leagues base which was slowly making its way around the edge of the Earth. It was bigger than what I had pictured. It looked like a weird spear shape U.F.O. sort of thing. As far as I could see it had vast tinted windows; allowing those on the inside to look at the view but from the outside there was no chance of looking in. Now where was the door? Is there even a door? I had heard they could park Wonder Woman's invisible jet and the Batman's jet easily so that meant a way in. sighing I focused on the task; I thought about what Luther told me and I started to prepare for both the Bat and the Martian mind reader. The doors opened swiftly as Superman flew in and landed gently inside.

"So who'd we get? Ultra-humanite? Doom? Lex?" the Flash spoke in a high speed manner as he zipped between the Green Lantern and Superman.

"We'll let Batman handle it", Superman said lowly.

Batman appeared almost immediately with the Martian by his side (as predicted).

"He's injured", the Martian noted.

"Is it in need of immediate medical care?" the batman said with his gruff voice.

"No, it can afford to wait after the interrogation".

"Good, now bring him with me".

Let the game of lies begin, because from this day forward I would become my worst fear…A hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or the Teen titans. **

The long narrow halls of the League were rather…claustrophobic. It wasn't so much that there wasn't enough space but as we walked I felt every stare of every member. –Some were more recognition from last week's stunt.

"Hey isn't that Joker's son?"

"Yeah and wasn't he the one who spoke Raven's name in Jokers announcement?"

The whispers continued as we walked. Naturally I would feel pleased that these people knew from that small stunt, but things were different now; so I masked my old feeling with some sort of guilt (if that's even possible at this stage). We soon arrived to a room. It was cold, dark and extremely quiet. Superman sat me down on a metallic chair and hand cuffed me to the table. He used his x-ray vision to scan me for any potential weapons; which of course he found. He took away my knives, my sharp deck of cards, smoke bombs, laughing gas, acidic flowers, and other small bombs; leaving me weaponless thus vulnerable. Gritting my teeth I watched Superman as he left me alone in the room.

(Martian Manhunter POV)

Batman stood tall next to me as we watched the boy behind the glass. Batman was carefully choosing his methods of interrogation; knowing this was Joker's son who knew how this might play out. Batman request me to be present, (even if I was just behind the glass) he wanted to know if the boy was telling the truth. From here I could sense the boy's pain, he probably didn't want to show it but the leg was bugging him more than the boy thought. It reminded me of Batman despite not having powers like the rest of us, how his stubbornness had saved us numerous times, how he had a certain way of getting around and he was among the smartest of the League.

"I'm going in," Batman said rather sharply. "Tell me what he thinks after I'm done".

I nodded as I watched the dark figure enter the room. The boy gave a small grin towards Batman as he sat down in front of him.

"Did you kill those men?"

Penetrating the boys mind was not the problem, the problem was his thoughts. They were like air or rather smoke. The images of the words within my mind were fuzzy and everywhere. This is what I was able to deduce: _**I did…was it right? Perhaps I went overboard…Luthor…Damn him…Damn all of them…They said…Chaos…Shooting…Guilt? What is that? I killed them…But why? Was there even a purpose? What if…Chaos…My leg hurts…Can't show it…They. Betrayed. ME!**_

"Yes."

The boy's words snapped me back out of his mind. Batman growled.

"Why?" His tone was dangerously low.

"I…I don't know…They…Luthor told me I could…" The boy stopped and looked away.

"Joker, you live up to your father's name, you kill for fun".

"No! He said I could! He said it would be fine! They promised me!"

"He who?"

I entered his mind again as he talked. _**Luthor…Damn him…he promised…I would make my parents proud…they betrayed me…I hate them…I hate all of them…Villains, heroes, they're so…similar…Can't trust either of them…But maybe…No. After all I've done they won't…I'll be locked up…in a cage…like an animal…Am I an animal? Or can I be something more? MY LEG HURTS DAMN IT! **_I pulled out of his thoughts feeling a sense of confusion; obviously he felt something…hatred was one of them but confliction was stronger. What is he up to? Who were they? What did his thoughts mean? His clouded mind was difficult to read, the answers which I needed to uncover were hidden deep within the fog. Batman was hard but this boy was nearly impossible. He had random thoughts coming in by all angles it was hard to keep track of the conversation.

"What is Luthor planning?" Batman growled.

"I…"

_**I don't know…he just wanted money from the bank…but he's rich so he doesn't need more money…more money is good though…something big was going to…happen…a distraction…Liability…useless…he wanted to get rid of me…they all did…even…even…even my parents. **_

"I…don't know…he never told me". The boy gritted his teeth once more.

I saw him let out a shaky breath.

"Batman perhaps we should continue this later…his leg seems to be getting worse". I said calmly in his mind.

Growling, Batman turned around and left the room.

"Alright you take him there and then tell me everything you found out".

With that the dark man left, I entered the room and looked at the boy calmly.

"Did I piss him off so easily?" The boy said in a semi-mocking tone.

"No, I called him off so that we could get that leg fixed."

"Oh."

I unlocked him from the chains and helped him get to his feet. I went through the walls until we reach the infirmary.

"That was awesome, but a little warning next time", said the boy as he semi-clutched his stomach.

I stayed quiet as I guided him to a bed; the boy laid down and closed his eyes. He seemed to relax a little, until I started to work on his leg. His muscles tightened, his jaw and fists clenched with force. The pain was immense but as soon as I finished I noticed how his muscles began to relax as the pain seemed to ease away.

"You don't have any broken bones but its muscle pain you should be fine tomorrow just take this pain killer."

Pain killers and other human medicines were still slightly foreign/ strange to me, Flash and Superman taught me which cured what, but sometimes I still used methods of my own planet. How I miss my planet, my wife, my friends, my home. I pulled out of my thoughts quickly; looking down at the boy I saw that the pain killer had "knocked him out" as Flash would say. I felt a sort of pity towards the boy, he seemed to be truly betrayed by those he thought loved him, and I cannot begin to understand what that might feel. Grabbing the sleeping form I transported us to his new cell where he would be under careful watch; not that he had anywhere else to go. I left him shortly and went to report to Batman.

(Drake's POV)

I remember passing out, after that it was pitch black. I blinked my eyes open; letting out a yawn I sat up gradually. My leg no longer seemed hurt. Standing up I stretched slightly before looking around. Wide white halls much like the mental institution in Arkham, white lights, and heck even my cell was white. And they wonder why we go mental in the first place? White here, white there everywhere you look it's white. It was stupid; I never really understood it though, if I'm already insane what good would surrounding me with white do? Drive me more insane? Right because that's always the smart way to deal with people like me. The only good thing about my cell was the outside view; the vast universe filled with stars and unknown planets that probably holding alien life somewhere. I mean the League has the Martian (I think the name is clear enough that he comes from _Mars_), then the Green Lantern I bet he's travelled to other planets which probablave life of some sort…Oh and Hawk girl. She's from another planet…who else? Of course how could I forget the most famous one of them all: Superman.

Last night had seemed to gone well, I hadn't had any visits from Batman which means the Martian probably thought I was thinking the truth. I walked away from the window and started to pace back and forth. Sure the view was great but I was bored. I need to do something to entertain myself. Sighing I stopped and leaned against the window. What was I supposed to now? Wait? What a drag. Luthor never said anything about this being boring, man am I going to…

"I think Arkham took what was left of your sanity and locked it away". A familiar voice said behind me.

I chuckled but did not turn.

"I was never sane to begin with, dear Raven".

I turned and walked towards the glass. Raven took a half step back as I leaned against the wall. I saw her blue eyes scan me head to toe. I did the same. She was just like I saw her a week ago.

"You look well", I spoke softly.

"You didn't change much," She retorted. "What are you really doing here Joker? It's not like you to get captured."

She crossed her arms. I smiled "sadly".

"I was betrayed, got trapped, injured my leg, I'm ok if you're wondering nothing mayor I'll live".

"I figured you're a hard guy to kill".

I chuckled once more. I felt my heart skip a beat as I remember the kiss I looked away slightly.

"Who betrayed you?" She asked quietly.

"All of them" I muttered with as much venom as I could.

"Wow that's helpful. Who's 'them'?" Raven rolled her blue/purple eyes.

Sighing I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. I heard her grab a chair and drag it.

"Well?"

"The villains, my parents, every single one of them. I'm…I was just a pawn at the end of the day".

"And that's going to stop you? You've gotten…soft".

"I haven't!" I growled.

"The Joker I knew would plot something ten times worse if anyone called him a pawn".

"I would but since I'm here I really c…" I stopped in mid sentences as if I was thinking.

"Really c?"

"That's it! My ultimate revenge! I'll show them who the real villain is…or rather who the real hero is".

"Hero? You? Ha don't make me laugh Joker, after all you've done _**now **_you want to be on the good side? That's…beyond insane." She shook her head. "Sure you helped us save Jump City but that's not enough, there's no way this is going to work".

"But its prefect don't you see? I'll have to prove myself of course but…"

"But nothing Joker, don't you see? It's impossible, maybe if you had said this the last time we saw each maybe I could have helped you but now? Its…just…"

"Raven listen to me please."

"No and if it's just for revenge it means you haven't changed from being a villain."

"What if I told you revenge isn't my goal? What if I'm changing for something else? What if I'm slowly changing Raven?"

"If revenge isn't your goal then what is?"

"I want to change to be with you, no more bars standing in between no more…well this," I gestured at the glass that stood between us. "Please Raven give me a chance, you know I can change if I want to?"

"I…I…I need to think…" She stood abruptly and ran.

Good job Drake you made things awkward once again. Why is it that in Gotham it was so easy but with her…I just make things awkward like I'm one of the nerds attempting to talk to the prettiest girl in the whole school. Jeez I'm such an idiot with her I swear. Sighing I lay down on the bed again; I stared at the ceiling for like an eternity when I heard:

"Hey I'm Supergirl what's your name?"

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. My crimson eyes met with bright blue eyes, which had an odd resemblance to Superman's. Cousin's maybe?

"Um you can call me Joker I guess".

She smiled. "Joker. I like it".

With that she flew away, leaving me very, very, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(Raven's POV)

Becoming a hero? Was Drake really serious? It was crazy! No. It was beyond crazy. But then again it _**is **_Drake, of course he would come up with something that insane. I couldn't help the constant wonder though. Was he telling the truth? He's lied in the past but what if he really wants to change? Could it…No. I had to stop thinking about this. I stormed back to my station and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What did he tell you?" Batman said suddenly beside me.

"He wants to change and become one of us".

The moment those words left my mouth I felt stupid. If Drake were here he would probably laugh at how stupid it really sounds. This was Batman, he doesn't laugh. Suddenly I realized I missed Drake's laughter. I shook those thoughts out of my mind.

"Impossible. With his reputation? He can't be trusted, I need you to gain as much information as possible, since you're the one who's been the…closest to him". Batman nodded at his own words, almost as he praised himself for it.

"Yes sir," I turned back to the monitors.

I turned slightly and looked at some of the security recordings. Drake needed supervision since no one trusted him so I turned to his video that was recording now. I saw him laying peacefully on the bed, his arms were behind his head and he looked deep in thought or just incredibly bored. A tiny smile crept onto my lips it was good to see him again. No, I HAVE to stop. I was about to look away a familiar blonde approached him. She grabbed the chair I had left yesterday and turned it the other way around so that she could place her hands on the back part of the chair. I saw Drake stand up and lean against the wall. I put some headphones over my ears to hear their conversation but I stopped in mid action, why do I care what they say? He might say something important, valuable information. I'm doing this for the League. I kept telling myself as I finished the action. The conversation began:

"_**Hey Joker", Supergirl said in a rather sweet tone.**_

"_**Hey there…Supergirl was it?" Drake flash a grin.**_

_**Supergirl giggled slightly and nodded. **_

"_**Bored?"**_

"_**Of course, all I get is white walls and the view but other than that no fun". **_

"_**Shame, I should have brought you a deck of cards or a ball or something".**_

_**Drake let out a laugh. **_

"_**The ball I'm sure but the cards? I'm deadly with cards," He continued to laugh.**_

_**Supergirl joined in with his laughter. **_

"_**So what's a girl such as yourself coming to visit a demented villain?" He asked casually.**_

"_**Bored same as you."**_

"_**A hero without work" he whistled. "That's a new one, but then again I'm stuck in here not causing trouble". **_

_**Supergirl giggled. **_

"_**Yeah, well I'm still training, so it's not like I get to go save the world a lot". **_

"_**Let's play a game shall we?" Drake flashed her a mischievous grin. **_

"_**What game?"**_

"_**Twenty question I ask you something you ask me something else," Drake slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. **_

"_**So who starts?" she asks. **_

"_**If you are bold then you, if you are not then I". **_

I rolled my eyes. Really Drake? Trying to be the Riddler? Really?

"_**I am bold!" Supergirl whined. "What's your favorite color?"**_

"_**If I had to pick, red." He paused. "What's your relationship with Superman?"**_

"_**We're cousins. How did you get captured?"**_

"_**Long story short, I got betrayed and trapped within the bank safe". **_

"_**But I don't want the short story".**_

"_**You should have specified" Supergirl glared in annoyance. "What's with the gloves?"**_

"_**Fashion, and I guess for avoiding fingerprints". She shrugged. "How'd you get your scars? Did your dad do them?"**_

"_**One question at a time," He chuckled. "No, I did them by myself. Why are you really here?"**_

This caught my attention, I raised the volume considerably allowing me to hear the conversation better.

"_**What makes you think I have a purpose?"**_

"_**You can't answer the question with another question. If not I would do it a lot". **_

_**She hesitated.**_

"_**I told you I was bored."**_

"_**You hesitated, meaning you're lying and you're trying to hide it. So what is it? Why are you here?"**_

"_**Because…"**_

"_**And no lying, I'll know if you lie to me," Drake glared.**_

"_**I can't tell you". **_

"_**Fair enough".**_

"_**What's your real purpose here? Even I can believe the rumor that you want to become 'good'." **_

"_**I can't say". **_

"_**THAT'S NOT FAIR!"**_

"_**Oh but you see it is," He sneered. "Same rules apply to me if you use those kind of answers". **_

"_**UGH! You know what? I need to go train anyway". **_

"_**See you then, you're not that much fun anyway," Drake smirked as Supergirl stormed off. **_

I smirked as well, in that sense Drake hadn't changed much and it was about time someone did something like that to that girl.

"_**Raven can you bring me a ball? I'm really bored. Oh and is there a bathroom in this cell?"**_

I looked at the screen astonished. Drake was starting straight at the camera with a small smile, how? Sighing I shook my head. Joker taught him well, damn him. Taking off the head phones I went looking for Flash, if anyone in this base had a ball Flash would be the guy to bring one. I stopped dead in my tracks realizing I could simply call his name and he'd be here in a heartbeat.

"Flash!" I yelled down the hall.

In two heart beats he was there in front of me.

"You called? What is it? Something fun? Exciting?" He said as he sped around me in a circle.

I sighed loudly, Flash was like a hyperactive, nicer, speedy Drake but older.

"Do you have a ball?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" he left and few seconds later he was back with a ball in his hand. "Yup, want it? Ooo let's play!"

"No, I'm giving it to Joker to entertain him."

"What?!" His face fell.

"Trust me he's more dangerous when he is bored, let's keep him amused, it's…safer that way".

"Fine, but you owe me a ball".

"Fine," I took the ball from his hand and walked down to Drake's cell.

I walked down to the narrow hallways when I noticed an angry Supergirl along the way.

"Shouldn't you be training?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"I can't figure him out. I've met at least a dozen boys and none of them ever treated me like that. I mean is that the Joker's way of showing affection?" She appeared to be talking to herself.

"Affection? Joker?" I let out a small laugh. "Right, the closest affection you'll get from him is a stab wound in your heart".

"But that doesn't seem to be the case with you. He treats you differently and I can't see why. I'm prettier".

I gave a low growl.

"Maybe it's not about looks," I muttered silently as I passed.

Wait. Does she like Drake? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Surely this would cause more problems. I kept walking until I reached his cell. He had his back turned as he looked out the window thinking about gods know what.

"Brought you a ball", I said in neutral tone.

He turned and smiled. I slipped the ball through a small door which allowed us to pass food, water or whatever they needed through there. He picked it up and threw it against the wall; it bounced off the wall back into his hand. He grinned clearly amused and said:

"Thanks. And the bathroom?"

"By your bed there should be a control panel on the wall which changes your room into the form of a bathroom, toilet, shower and all that." I took a slight pause. "And yes you will have privacy when you change it to bathroom mode".

Drake closed his mouth and grinned.

"You know me a little too well."

"You're not a hard guy to figure out". Which wasn't entirely true.

"Blondie likes me," he suddenly blurted out as he was checking the control panel.

"Blondie? Oh you mean Kara".

"That's her name? Wow I thought it was Ashely or something".

I smirked slightly. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing. It's not in my interest so...there's nothing to do." He paused before looking at me.

"How come you brought me the ball? I half expected you to decline".

"You're more dangerous to the league when bored. I'm doing them a favor".

"So, I was thinking about how to convince the League that I am good, do you think if I were to save I don't know, say um…the Flash do think they'll accept me then?"

"You're still going on about that? Really? Dra…Joker You can't be serious".

"But I am! Come on Raven you know you would rather see me free than in a cage, a fancy cage but a cage nonetheless".

Sighing I shook my head. "To convince them first you need to do everything they say and then if there's the slimmest chance you would have to save Batman or Superman from a life-threatening situation, but what are the chance of that happening?"

"A lot. Especially with whatever Luthor's got up his sleeve".

"You really don't know what his plan is?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything other than needing money but that was more to get rid of me."

"And your parents went along with this?"

"Apparently I'm not good enough to be Joker's son. He kind of found out about…well you know", I saw his face flush.

My face reddened as well. The kiss.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he didn't take that very kindly."

"Speaking of which no one can know. It wouldn't be good for either of us, got it?"

"Yeah, live and learn as they say".

We settled into an awkward silence. He suddenly cleared his throat.

"Well I'm going to shower and stuff…see you around".

I nodded and left.

(Drake's POV)

I watched her as she left; turning back to the panel I switched it to the little bathroom icon. My glass cell suddenly grew dark (the cell lights automatically adjusted), my bed folded into the wall and it was replaced by a shower in the corner, a toilet and a sink with a mirror. I looked inside the shower and saw that there was a small soap and a small bottle of shampoo. I walked over to the sink and flipped open the mirror. Toothpaste, tooth brush, hairbrush, shaving cream and a razor? My mind twirled with different ideas on how to escape this prison using the razor blade, but this was probably a test to see whether or not I was telling the truth. They're probably expecting me to use the blade and escape. If I'm trying to change for "the greater good" escaping like this wouldn't be the smartest idea. Sighing I shut out my clever break-out plans from my mind.

I looked at myself in the mirror; my make-up was smeared and faded (I looked like one of those zombie clowns minus the blood), I was no longer clean-cut but I was starting to grow a small beard, my crimson eyes still had the same insane glance but it had dulled somewhat; this is what boredom does to you I suppose. Dulls you, leaves you with nothing and as empty as a jar of glass. My hair was a mess. I turned to the shower and turned on the hot water. While it warmed up I shrugged off my jacket, tugged off my shirt and the rest of my clothes as I hopped into the shower. I let the warm water soak me to the bone. I saw the green color from my hair wash out, leaving a trail of green as it went down the drain. I wonder where the water goes. My thoughts turned to what Raven had said: Do as they say, answer their questions and if the chance presents itself save one of the big shots. It sounded simple but it was horribly complicated. Sighing I walked over to the control panel and re-shaped my cell back into its original shape; I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes. The started one by one. Would I ever get out of here? What unfortunate event could possibly happen that would allow me a chance to save say…Superman? But the scariest of all thoughts which caused me to blot straight up in sheer panic was: _**What if I really do change for the greater good? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Teen Titans or the Justice League.**

I lay in the bed while throwing the ball against the wall; the sound echoed through the cell. I knew there was no chance I was getting sleep tonight. How could I? I missed causing chaos, I missed my parents, I missed my weapons but quite frankly I missed being me. The villain. I was snapped out of my thoughts when another cell mate quirked up:

"Will you stop that infernal noise? It's driving me insane!"

I never really paid attention to the other cell mates, except that they got easily annoyed with the sound of a ball bouncing from one side of a cell to the other side. I smirked but kept bouncing the ball.

"STOP! I SWEAR IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE IT'S YOUR SORRY BUTT IM GOING AFTER FIRST!" Another yelled.

I stopped momentarily, as soon as I heard the sigh of relief I started once more. The other prisoners howled their cries of desperation. It's not the chaos I'm used to but it will do. I chuckled. Suddenly the chaos ceased and I heard gasps.

"Sinestro!"

"Get us out!"

"How did you get in?!"

They all yelled one by one. Rolling my eyes at Sinestro as I pointed to the camera.

"There are cameras you know?" I said as I resumed my past activity.

Sinestro merely smirked, using his ring (much like Green Lanter's only yellow) he created a sledge hammer and destroyed the camera.

"That was subtle," I remarked sarcastically.

"Like you're any better".

"I need a way to truly convince them, right now they don't trust me." I said suddenly as Sinestro walked down the hall.

"And what way would this be?"

"I don't know, you're the villain, think of something."

I was hoping he caught me hint of: Cause some bloody mayhem to get me out of here so I can save one of the big shots and prove my worth.

"I see. Luther had something in mind actually", Sinestro said slowly.

He had understood.

"I suppose since I'm thinking about changing side you won't tell what that might be would you?"

"No, though it's probably going to get cold tonight, get a jacket when you can try not to die of frostbite".

It was a code to: We're going to blow a whole somewhere in the craft, get ready and beware for the villains will not go easy on you if they have to fight you. Dr. Freeze might come hence the frostbite. Fabulous my fellow comrades were now going to try and kill me, being a hero is_** wonderful**_ isn't it?

"I've had enough time to talk to a little runt like you, it's time to leave".

I simply nodded; I closed my eyes and counted the seconds before a loud crash came from the cell next to mine. Realization hit me, he was freeing the other cell mates. The thought of turning good ran through my mind again; instantly I felt as if the walls were too small.

"No! Wait! Aren't you going to break me out?! I mean come on, help a villain out man!"

"A villain where? All I see is a scared little boy pretending to be something he is not". One cell mate laughed.

"Don't waste your time Sinestro, he's just a boy anyway". Another cell mate said.

"Yes, let us take our leave then".

"Sinestro!" I yelled.

He turned his head with a smirk and with that Sinestro left. I sat down by the side of the bed, my knees went up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them lightly as I looked at the ground. I don't want to be a hero anymore, obviously Sinestro thought I was faking it but this was real and he had no idea how much it was driving me insane; In my mind I was clawing at the walls like some wild animal trying to escape. I actually felt betrayed by my own; my jaw tightened as I thought to myself angrily: _**this is all pretend after this you can back to be who you are meant to be. It's just pretend. Just pretend. Pretend. **_

Slowly my angered breaths calmed down, the blazing alarm suddenly ceased to ring through the halls. Sinestro had left one detail out though, as he was busy blowing up the other cells and freeing those ill-tempered goons he left a gap that had connected my room with the next cell. Had he done it on purpose? No I doubt it. I heard footsteps and quickly covered the hole with a pillow and covers. The Batman appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Why didn't he free you?" Blunt as always.

"I already told you. I'm not one of them, _**they**_ betrayed _**me**_", I said. My tone dripped with anger.

"What did he tell you?"

"That it was going to be a cold night, which reminds me can I get a blanket? This cell isn't exactly warm".

Batman nodded before turning slightly. He kept his eyes on me; his stare lingered a moment longer before walking away. I let go of my knees and stood up; I walked over to the control panel and turned the room to a bathroom once again. I took a shower with raging hot water, sure it burned but it relaxed my mind. I heard a tap outside of my cell; sighing I reluctantly got out of the shower.

"Hold on," I said in a dull tone.

I pulled on some random grey sweat pants the League had provided and a white shirt. I turned the room back to normal; outside my cell was Raven. A smile crept up on my face as I walked over and leaned against the wall near the glass.

"Hey".

"Hey, I…uh…brought you the blanket you asked for," She held up the blanket for me to see.

"Oh uh thanks, but I don't think it's going to fit through the slot thingy".

Raven nodded. "Which is why you're going to sit on the bed and not move".

Chuckling I walked over holding my hands up.

"Still don't trust me? Even after Sinestro didn't even bother to break me out when he could have?"

"No."

I chuckled. The glass door open slightly and Raven stepped in. She silently made her way to my bed where she placed the blanket by the foot of the bed and sat down next to me.

"It's hard to change isn't it?" She whispered.

"You have no idea."

"Then stop, don't be someone you're not".

"But who am I? I got rejected by my own parents, by the very people who I thought made me welcome and look where that got me".

"What makes you think turning into a hero will help?"

"I'll have you" I blurted out and immediately turned my head to stop her from seeing my blush.

"If you're going to change, just don't change too much, I liked the old Joker", She whispered as she gave me a small grin.

"Oh personality I won't change that much, it's just the side I'm going to be on," I smiled back.

She looked away slightly but didn't make any sign of going anywhere; sneakily I tried to reach my hand out towards hers. She didn't remove it when my hand touched hers; in fact she didn't remove it at all when my hand intertwined with hers. We sat there in peace for a while; my mind pondered on the idea of kissing her, she was so close…but I would put both of us in a bad position…then again it's me and I don't exactly follow the rules…Yes? Or no? No? Shaking my thoughts I decided to give it a shot. I slowly leaned in, I could see it in her eyes she wanted to reject this but she slowly leaned in as well. We were literally a breath away when…

"Raven, I need your help with something you busy?" We heard Cyborg call from down the hall.

We jumped back in panic, blushing she stood.

"I'll um…catch you later".

"Err…yeah I'll be here" I let out a nervous chuckle.

She hurriedly left my cell, which locked with a soft click and disappeared around the corner. I let out a shaky breath. What the hell was I thinking? We could've been seen or caught or both. Crap the camera. My head whipped towards that direction but saw that the camera was wrecked. I smiled, thank you Sinestro. I grabbed the blanket and covered the bed. I pretended to go to sleep but in reality I was wide awake thinking about only two things: The events that were about to play and the lips that were almost upon mine.

(Raven POV)

I wasn't sure if I was running or floating my way away from Drake. What was I thinking? I almost kissed him! Sinestro broke the camera which was sort of reassuring; not really. What if Cyborg had come a second too late? What if anyone else came and saw us? I reached Cyborg in a matter of seconds.

"Hold on Rave. I can't float the way you do" he called out.

I stopped and slowly got my feet on the ground again.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Did Joker do anything to you?"

"No we just…"

Almost kissed I thought.

"…Talked".

"Oh, ok it's just you look flustered."

"Well…"

"Considering your history who wouldn't be" Cyborg laughed.

That was his attempt to lighten the mood anyway. I gave him a half smile. We talked about other things as I followed him to god knows where.

"So I beat Beast Boy in that new game we bought and…"

The alarm bells went off. My first thought: Drake.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Beast boy yelled. "THEY'VE HIT THE EAST WING!"

Look at each other we raced towards that area; I skidded to a stop. This could be a distraction…Drake he could.

"Raven! Let's go!" Cyborg yelled.

"You go I'll catch up!"

(Drake POV)

The blast shook the whole space craft, I stood up abruptly throwing the blanket across the room, prying the pillow and bed covers away from the hole I managed to squeeze through the hole. Catching my breath I looked from side to side. The alarm was blasting once again; Sinestro said something about Luthor. Luthor meant kryptonite which probably meant Superman was in trouble. This was my chance! I heard another explosion and figured I might as well start there. I sprinted down the hall towards the explosion. Wait…I slowed down…I might need a weapon of some sorts…um…Looking around I found a broken piece of metal. Ok fine it wasn't my knives but as long as I use the pointy end it doesn't really matter. I kept running down the hall, and almost ran into Dr. Freeze in the process, I shivered as I sneaked away from him. I was about to give up and turn around when I heard an _**"Oof" **_a little bit up ahead. I crouched and walked slowly to the fight scene. Luthor was in his robot suit, the guy need a new designer agent, what the hell was up with the colors? Green and purple? That's got my dad written all over it. And what with the gigantic neck towers? What does he hope to achieve? Better phone signal?

In one hand Luthor held the bright kryptonite and in the other hand he held the weak superman like a rag doll. He looked pathetic and all it took was one little green rock. Shaking my head I stood up tall and stepped out of the shadows.

"You know this fight would be ten times more amusing if you took away the suit and got rid of the rock" I smirked. "Now that would be worth watching".

Luthor spun around startled at the sound of my voice (dropping Superman in the process).

"Joker?" Luthor asked with fake bewilderment.

"How?" Superman rasped.

"Your friend goon Sinestro made a hole by accident in my cell which allowed me to escape".

"I thought you were dead".

"Yeah so did half the population in the villain world." I added coldly.

"Well…that was entirely your fault my boy, you didn't get clear when the explosion went off", he said calmly.

"No, you left me there to die". I growled.

"I have no time for this, I have Superman to destroy", he turned to deliver the final blow.

Taking advantage that Luthor was big and slow, I ran at full speed and jumped onto his back. Now I was grateful for his neck towers.

"What? What are you doing?!"

"Betraying you…I thought it was clear enough".

Luthor swung violently; noticing that this plan was working he decided to smash himself against the wall. I moved my arm away to safety before it could be crushed.

"Yeeehaaa!" I yelled happily.

"T…the…kryp…" Superman gasped suddenly.

My eyes darted to the glowing rock which was dangerously close to Superman. I stuck the piece of metal in a robber bit by Luthor's neck.

"Here hold that for me!" I yelled as I jumped off.

"ARRGGHHH" Luthor screamed as air hissed out of his suit.

I dodged Luthor irrational movements; I somehow managed to kick the stone away from Superman (who might I add gasped in relief) and turned back to Luthor who stopped screaming and hand just yanked out the piece of metal. He turned and looked me which such furry that it would have sent anyone else running for the hills. But I was accustomed to my father who was worse, so I stood there. Ready for action, the adrenaline flowing freely through my veins, my heart steady like my father taught me a while back and my mind completely empty. It was all up to my instincts for my father said it's the instincts that get you out alive not your thoughts.

"How does it feel _**Drake**_?" he spat my name. "How does it feel to betray those of your own kind?"

"Pretty good actually seeing how you betrayed me first".

Superman was still gaining strength which meant I had to buy him time.

"But you know, I'm kind of glad you did it."

"And why is that?"

"Because being with the League showed how weak you truly are. You're never going to defeat them".

"Really? And what makes you think you're any better? If you're betraying me now what makes you think they can trust you?" He gave me a dark smile. "Face it boy, you'll never belong with them, you're just like us. It's in your blood".

My face darkened, my fists clenched.

"Yeah, I used to think the same thing but truth is I don't belong with you either. Because at least I don't get my butt whooped".

"What…"

Luthor was about to reply before Superman shot right past me and tackled Lex to the ground. Luthor managed to break free and started to frantically call off the villains. Once Luthor was out of sight, my knees bent slightly as I supported my hands on them, I let out a shaky breath. I heard a soft swoosh next to me and a hand was placed carefully on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Superman asked cautiously.

"Fantastic." I said dryly.

I felt Superman cringe slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it" I said as I straightened out.

"Thank you," he whispered. "We should have believe you but with your past and your crimes…"

"Its fine, don't worry about it". I dismissed him slightly.

"No it's not fine."

"It is, now don't worry about it."

"No, it is not…"

"Drake!" Raven voice interrupted.

"We'll talk more about it later, I must go see the others". Superman shortly left.

I looked over to Raven.

"What are you doing here? I thought…"

"I had escaped and left?"

"Well yeah…"

"I won't lie I thought about it but then that wouldn't be changing now would it?" I smiled.

Raven actually smiled back.

"Come on, let's get you back before they notice."

"Yeah probably".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys I ran into this huge writers block but don't worry I haven't forgotten this story nor do I have plans to stop writing it. I do warn you I'll be entering exams soon so I might not update as frequently, but worry not, I will update. Now on with the story. Enjoy. I don't own any of these characters expect Drake. **

The council was agonizingly long; it was hours and hours of non-stop debate from one side of the room to the other. All beginning with:

"I refuse! He will not be allowed to join! Saving one of us doesn't cut it Superman! He's still a villain and he still has a record!" Batman almost yelled.

"But Batman, he saved my life! That's got to prove he's changed! He could have let Luthor kill me! He could have escaped but he didn't!" Superman quickly defended.

"I'm sorry Superman I'm with Batman on this one," Wonder Woman intervened. "Saving one of us, even if it was you, doesn't cut it, he still has a record and for all we know he could be faking it. No, it's too much of a risk".

"I vouch for Superman! I have read the boy's thoughts although they are clouded I can see the hate he has for his fellow villains including his parents! Doesn't that mean anything?" Martian said somewhere in the room.

"NO! His thoughts are clouded if they cannot be read clearly how do we know he isn't masking something? What if this is all part of a plan? Ever think of that?" Batman growled.

An eruption of voices broke out in the round center room of the League. I sat in the middle of the turmoil that was forming around the room. I sat quietly with my hands and legs bound to the chair in which I sat with Wonder woman's rope of truth. What's with that by the way? Does the ever so magical rope tell if I'm lying? If so how does it work? Does it make a strange pop noise? Or a buzz? Or what if it…

"ENOUGH!" Superman yelled.

Everyone shut their mouths immediately. All eyes were on Superman.

"I say we have a vote on what shalt be done with the boy," Martian said in a normal tone.

"I say we keep him imprisoned." Batman said.

Many nods were given and so many hands arose.

"The Station is in of requirement of service and someone to do the repairs" Wonder Woman said carefully. "We could have the boy clean, paint, or do whatever we deem is necessary."

There were murmurs of agreement, my mind had a two second delay before fully realizing what they were saying.

"Wait what? Like a janitor or something?"

"Silence!" Batman snapped.

"Who votes for this action?" Martian spoke.

Many hands were rose, much to my disbelief. Batman's eyes narrowed but nonetheless he nodded. He quickly handed something to the Flash, which within in seconds snapped it onto my wrist before I could protest. It was a metallic bracelet of some kind, it was smooth, cold and it has this peculiar little green light that flashed. I gazed at it with curiosity.

"The hell is this?" I muttered.

"Call it a tracker, it will tell us your exact position. Obey the orders and/or cell the light will remain green", Superman explained.

"Disobey any order or do anything suspicious, the light will turn yellow and you will receive a form of punishment", Wonder Woman continued.

"Try to escape and it will turn red and trust me you do not want that to happen," Batman snarled.

Well, this puts a minor setback in the plan; Batman doesn't trust me and half of the League doesn't trust me yet. I can't save all of them at once…Maybe I just need to convince them slowly. If I can get Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman I might have a better chance at winning over Batman as well. Maybe saving Batman could increase those chances. One simple job Luthor said, it will be fun he said…Lies.

"JOKER!"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"Pay attention," Batman cleared his throat. "Do you agree with the terms?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Don't get smart with me boy," He hissed. "Answer. Now."

"Yeah, alright, I agree with your terms."

"Swear on it".

"Do I have to? I mean we are living in the twenty first century and you want me to swear like in the middle ages? Come on, give me a chance here Batsey".

He glared and gave a low growl.

"Swear on it," He said in a darker tone.

"Ugh," Sighing I said quietly, "Fine, I swear on my pride and scars that I will not disobey or attempt the impossible escape".

"I didn't hear you. Louder". Batman smirked darkly.

I clenched my jaw tightly before looking at the Batman angrily.

"I. Swear. It," I spoke each word with bitter resentment.

"Good. You start tomorrow at six a.m."

"What? But I…No I refuse".

As soon as those words left my mouth, the little light turned yellow and my wrist immediately started to have a burning sensation.

"Argh! What the hell?!" I yelled.

The Batman only looked at me with a slight smirk.

"We warned you what would happen if you disobeyed or refused to do as we say. Now see you at 6 a.m."

I was soon released from Wonder woman's rope, rubbing my wrist painfully I glared at Batman. Superman flew to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't trust you for obvious reasons, but this is…" he shook his head. "I don't always agree with his methods but just try to avoid getting on his bad side and win over his trust".

"Gee, thanks I'll keep that in mind."

He gave a reassuring smile before leading me back to my cell, once I was alone I changed the cell into the bathroom. I opened the tab and stuck my left wrist into the water, the bracelet gave out a low hissing sound; my jaw clenched, damn Batman and his gadgets that burned. I heard a knock outside my cell. Withdrawing my hand from the cool water I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand. Rearranging my room to its usual self I saw none other than Raven standing outside.

"Hey", I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey, so I heard you were going to be let out of your cell tomorrow huh?"

"Oh yeah, it'll be fun," I said sarcastically. "Cleaning you floors, helping in the kitchens, oh yes it's the slave life for me."

Raven chuckled at my painful sarcasm. She opened my cell door and stepped in; I gazed at her with curiosity as she settled herself next to me.

"You know I'll have to either avoid you or ignore you right?" She said quietly in a whisper.

"I know but remind me again why?"

"Because no one can know."

I nodded, was it really that bad? A villain with a hero? Ok well maybe once you start thinking it in your head that does sound…unnatural in some way. But what was it Harvey always said? Two sides of one coin makes the world fair? No that wasn't it…Two sides of a coin but never actually being able to see each other? Um…

"Two sides of a coin where one cannot exist without the other", Raven said suddenly as if reading my thoughts.

I smiled and nodded.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

Her cheeks flushed a light pink color before looking away.

"You literally read my mind…" Pause. "Cool."

She shook her head and gave me a small smile before standing up.

"Cool? Really? You never cease to surprise me Quinn".

"What can I say it's my specialty", I smiled.

With that she left, I took a shower and flopped onto the bed; not wanting to fall asleep but knowing the consequences of fatigue if I didn't get my rest, can't let old Batsey see weakness now can I? No, much to his disappointment I wouldn't allow him that satisfying pleasure. And so let my dog days begin.


End file.
